


Siesta

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daiki le encanta dormir mientras Tetsu le acaricia la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siesta

Jugar al baloncesto, leer revistas guarras, dormir. En eso consistía básicamente el día a día de Aomine Daiki. De vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones en las que tenía un subidón de energía, podía compaginar sus actividades diarias con ir de compras con Satsuki, gastarle bromas pesadas a Kise y, cómo no, besuquear a Tetsu hasta la saciedad.

Bien visto, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Tetsu prometía ser interesante. Jugar al baloncesto era, por supuesto, a lo que más tiempo dedicaban cuando estaban juntos. A veces eran batallas campales con Kagami de por medio, otras unos contra uno por mera diversión. Fuese como fuese, compartir cancha con Tetsu era un gustazo.

Lástima que no le gustasen las revistas guarras. Eso demostraba que nadie era perfecto, ni siquiera Tetsu.

Al menos sí que podían dormir juntos. Tetsu no era ni la mitad de aficionado a las siestas como Daiki, pero a veces hacía de tripas corazón y, aunque no tuviese ni una pizca de sueño, apoyaba su cabecita sobre el pecho de Daiki y esperaba a que el mundo de los sueños lo invocase. Eso sí, lo mejor de todo era despertar antes que Tetsu y toquetear sus mejillas de bebé. Contemplarlo escuchando de fondo su respiración tranquila y dulce (la respiración de Daiki no se oía, claro que no, ¡si Tetsu se la había quitado por completo!). Besarle la frente sin miedo a recibir un codazo.

Otras veces, en cambio, Tetsu se sentaba en el sofá a leer un libro y por mucho que Daiki le suplicase, no daba su brazo a torcer. Daiki no entendía la preferencia de Tetsu por los libros, que eran poco más que un cúmulo de palabras puestas al azar, y no la belleza abstracta de los sueños.

—No creo que sea aconsejable que te pases el día durmiendo —dijo Tetsu como respuesta a los pensamientos románticos y evocadores de Daiki—, pero puedes apoyar tu cabeza sobre mi regazo, si quieres.

Dicho y hecho.

—Eres el mejor, Tetsu —la voz de Daiki era una nube de bostezos mezclada con el ronroneo de un gato gordo y vago. Llevó una sonrisa a los labios de Tetsu.

—Por favor, no me olisquees la entrepierna.

Ese “por favor”, por supuesto, seguido de un golpe en la cabeza con un libro. Para colmo, Tetsu no se contentaba con novelas de bolsillo, como la gente normal, sino que cogía libros con complejo de rascacielos y se los devoraba con más rapidez que Kagami en un buffet libre.

Daiki no tardaba nada en quedarse frito, sobre todo si Tetsu le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano que le quedaba libre. Algún día le preguntaría de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para sujetar semejante ladrillo de libro con una sola mano.

A veces Daiki estaba tan a gustito espatarrado en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Tetsu, que  _sin querer_  se babeaba y le manchaba los pantalones. Las primeras veces Tetsu le despertaba a golpes, asqueado y un poco enfadado, pero luego no tuvo más remedio que acostumbrarse a una de las facetas más repulsivas de su novio. Incluso llegó a pensar que, muy a su modo, era un detalle adorable.

El momento favorito de Tetsu era cuando Daiki se despertaba poco a poco, con los ojos aún adormilados y un reguero de babas cayéndole barbilla abajo. Su cara era un verdadero desastre y Tetsu no podía evitar mirarla hasta que se le quedase grabada en la retina. Lo curioso era que Daiki, que era como era, se pensaba que Tetsu lo  _deseaba_ , como si la babilla fuese el colmo de lo sexy.

—¿Qué pasa, Tetsu? ¿Me quieres dar un pico o qué?

—Aomine-kun, me están entrando arcadas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Daiki se incorporaba, se rascaba la cabeza y se limpiaba la boca con la manga del jersey— ¿Y entonces por qué estás sonriendo?

A Tetsu no le incomodaba la faceta descarada de Daiki —más bien al contrario—, pero prefirió regalarle un golpecito en la cabeza con el libro antes que un pico. Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo  _y más_  para empacharlo luego a besos de verdad.


End file.
